


Worst in Me

by capricious_Bastard



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Based on a song, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Model Sera Rikka, vague on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricious_Bastard/pseuds/capricious_Bastard
Relationships: Sera Rikka/Takamura Shiki





	Worst in Me

A finger traces across his skin, quiet little giggle leaving pink luscious lips. Tokyo's city scape as the background, the night alive with its neon lights, cigarette smoke, and whispered words.

Legs entangled in white sheets, body heat shared in the cool air. He closes his eyes, listens to the way the other male hums to himself as he flits his finger tips across his exposed skin, leisurely, languidly. It's dizzying, sometimes, to see the other's demeanour change like day and night. Bright voice and cheery steps in the warmth of the sun that hangs in the sky but hushed secrets and whimpered moans in the darkness of night.

They've been like this, for who knows how long ago now. Rendezvous under flashing lights and pounding music, it was never Shiki's scene. For Rikka, though? For Rikka, it seems like it's his life, the way he moves his body with the songs, the way he tilts his head and captures everyone's gaze, the way he looks at him from across the room with hooded eyes and sensual hands; how could he resist? He never could. Never would.

And as the time ticks down to their awaited parting, Shiki pulls Rikka closer to him, basks in the warmth his body gives him, holds the hand running along his chest and presses it against his heart, presses a kiss to the other's temple. Rikka doesn't pull away, hides his face in the crook of his neck and inhales with a light giggle as if intoxicated with the way he smells.

 _"Like sex, alcohol and cigarettes",_ Rikka once told him when he asked. He never smoked, barely drinks anymore, opting to chug down black coffee and hopes that the caffeine takes him out first than the amount of alcohol he used to drink every hour. He's back to drinking just because Rikka, with his smile so coy, so sly, so beautiful seems to hypnotize him as he pulls him to the bar, leans close, their shoulders pressed until there's no space left in between, gives him drink after drink until Rikka's red in the cheeks and giggling about nothing in particular before they stumble their way into a familiar hotel, familiar room.

Familiar hands, familiar lips, familiar kisses, familiar moans but different person. Same pink locks, same pink eyes however under the cloak of night and in the silence it brings, Rikka is different.

The horizon's shade is different, slowly, ever so slowly, changing from that inky black to blue and like the changing sky, so does Rikka.

He lets him pull away, lets him leave the room for the bathroom, lets him shower, watches him put his clothes on. There's no coy smiles, no winks, no knowing smirks. It's more silence with the cars below them as their music this time. Shiki stays rooted to his spot on the bed, leaning against the headboard as Rikka walks around the room, gathering his things, tying his hair, face bare of makeup and Shiki can't help but think that Rikka looks even more alluring, more beautiful whenever he's bare. But he never bare for him for too long, rarely faces him when he's clear of his glossy lips and blushed cheeks.

Shiki watches as Rikka stops, back facing him, assessing himself and his mentally going through a list in his head of his things before he turns and walks up to the bedside table. Shiki stays quiet as Rikka clips his bracelets on, his necklace, and lastly, as he slips his ring on. Left ring finger, as always, the only thing that never changes.

And that is how Rikka walks out, no good byes nor eye contact, barely a word under the rising sun.

When he walks out of the hotel, he sees Rikka, high above, a hand under his chin as he gazes straight on. Unattainable as always. Married or not.


End file.
